The Legend of Zelda: When Worlds Collide
by CryingSapphires
Summary: What would happen if Harley of “Boy Meets Boy” and Link of “The Legend of Zelda” were to somehow switch places? It’s an adventure-filled quest as Harley attempts Link’s mission to save Hyrule from the evil Gannondorf.
1. When Worlds Collide

****

The Legend of Zelda: When Worlds Collide

by CryingSapphires

This is a story involving characters from both _Boy Meets Boy_, an online comic written daily by Sandra Delete (www.boymeetsboy/keenspace.com), and _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, produced by Nintendo 64. I got this idea after the realization that Harley Goldman, the ubershibby and ubercute star of _Boy Meets Boy_, had a striking resemblance to Link, the brave and virtuous Hero of Time of _The Legend of Zelda_ games. The two look almost alike, only Harley has more piercings and Link has pointy ears. So, I got to thinking: What if Harley and Link were to switch places somehow? What if Harley was made the legendary Hero of Time to set out and rescue Hyrule from the evil that Gannondorf had created in the lands of Hyrule? What if Link took Harley's place? What would become of both people? Will Harley come out victorious and defeat the evil king, restore peace to Hyrule, and return to Mik's waiting arms? Or will Harley fail, and become an eternal slave for the diabolical King of Evil? How would Link cope with both aging seven years in an instant and living in the modern world? How will Mik hold out knowing that his beloved must come out victorious, or die trying?

This story features some yaoi, or boy on boy sexual activity (C'mon. It's _Boy Meets Boy_. What did you expect?), but I'm not saying who's going to be getting it on. You have to read into the story to find out. If the thought of yaoi, rape, and self-mutilation offends you, please do not flame me. If you can't handle such content then please don't read this story. I cannot stress enough that I would rather you skip reading this then flaming me. If you don't mind logical reasons behind my storyline for these episodes to take place, then please continue. If not, please click 'back' on your browser, because I'd rather spare you the details.

Anyway, enough of my warnings and notes. On to the story!

****

Chapter One

When Worlds Collide

Mikhael Rasputin unlocked apartment 667 and entered. He surveyed his apartment once before entering completely. His arch nemesis and ex-boyfriend, Tybalt O'Donnell, had a habit of breaking into his apartment in an attempt to seduce Mik's current and eternal boyfriend, Harley Goldman. The Russian strolled over into his loving room and dropped the day's mail onto the coffee table.

"Hmm," Mik thought out loud. "Harley should have been home by now. He said he was only going out for the morning." Mik picked up his letter opener and began to open bills, catalog offers, and coupons. He set aside the latest issues of _Time _and _Entertainment Weekly _and anticipated the opportunity to read them later on. After combing through his mail, Mik took the bills into the next room and placed them on his desk. He then went to his studio and began painting.

Mik loved to paint, and that was good. Mik was a professional artist and often sold his paintings and other masterpieces for hefty sums of money. Mik's assets were worth well over $20 million dollars, and he was proud of what he had accomplished simply through self-expression. He took a thin brush in his hand and added a small speckle of Cathedral blue to his latest work of art. He didn't have a definite title in mind for the piece before him, but for some reason "_When Worlds Collide_" seemed to fit. He smiled at the title idea and wrote it down on a slip of paper beside his easel. He continued to paint and concentrate of the contrasts of colors. Soon, though, his thoughts were happily interrupted by the sound of the front door flying open. Harley rushed in, giggling hysterically. He clamored over to Mik and wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled his chest.

"I missed you, hun," Harley assured him, and Mik smiled. Harley then ran to the living room and tore open the shrink wrapped packaging containing his new video game. Harley had a Nintendo 64 system for quite some time now, but the _Zelda _craze had yet to catch up to him. Until now. Mik stopped painting and calmly approached his boyfriend, who had already turned on the television and was prepared to turn on the N64 system.

"What did you buy today, lovey?" Mik asked of his lover.

"I just got _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_," the blonde bombshell replied. "I've been wanting it for weeks, but I'd always see something else I wanted. This is way shibby!" Harley hurriedly plopped the game into the console and picked up the controller. "This game is so way shibby. I have to play this, and then get _Majora's Mask_, and then get a Game Cube so I can have the latest..."

"What is so special about these video games, Harley?" Mik inquired between sips of a cup of coffee. "I mean, nothing gets accomplished. All you do is pop in the game, and then that's that. There's nothing to it."

Harley stood up in a huff. Mik thought Harley looked so cute when he was angry. His low riding jeans seemed to sink a bit lower whenever he got peeved. "Mik, there's a lot to playing these games. It develops good hand-eye coordination, plus it builds self-esteem."

Mik sighed out an okay. He approached his lover and gave him a big hug, and Harley purred in his arms. He began to stroke Harley's beautiful blonde hair and nuzzled his forehead. "I'm going to make lunch now, lovey, so you play and I'll call you out to dinner."

"All right." Harley licked Mik's nose and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He then sat in front of the television and began to guide young Link throughout the game. Harley got the hang of the game from the very start, and easily conquered the Deku Tree. He got frustrated as time and time again the guards would catch him inside Zelda's castle. Sometime during Dondogo's Cavern Cyanide had called Harley, inviting him to go to a movie or something. Harley explained he had just gotten a new game, and why couldn't he and Skids come over here? Just before Harley went on to conquer Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly, he decided to save the game to eat with his beloved. Mik had made an absolutely fabulous meal, as always, and the two of them chatted about their days. After lunch, Harley poured himself a glass of milk and he and Mik entered the living room.

Harley set the milk down on top of the television, and turned on the television to play _Ocarina of Time_. He explained to Mik that he wanted to play for a little while longer, and then they could go "have a little fun." Mik smiled and was convinced. He watched as Harley obtained the Zora Sapphire and headed off to the castle. Harley got the Ocarina of Time, and played the _Song of Time _in front of the Triforce door within the Temple of Time. The door opened, and Harley guided Link inside to pull the Master Sword from its holding block. As the cinema played, Harley took this time to catch Mik up on the plot of _Ocarina of Time_. Mik hadn't followed the whole storyline, but he listened patiently as Harley explained it all to him.

Harley was really getting into explaining the story, and stood up to illustrate things better. Harley began flailing his arms about and spiced up the story just for his lover. With the controller in one hand, Harley managed to knock over the glass of milk with the other hand. Milk flew everywhere, and a surge of white electricity filled the room. Harley felt a million volts of electricity surge throughout his body, causing every hair on his body to stand on end. Harley tried to speak, but all that he could emit was a shriek. Mik gasped and shielded his eyes from the bright light. All he heard from Harley was a huge shriek, and then the entire apartment fell dark and silent.

Mik opened his eyes and surveyed his apartment. All he saw was dark. Nothing but lots of darkness. "Are you alright?" Mik interrogated the darkness. He was greeted by a meek groan, and Mik sighed with relief. "Thank God you're all right," he said.

"Where...where am I?" Mik heard this second voice in his apartment, but he didn't recognize it. It was childlike, as if a twelve-year-old had entered his apartment. The voice called out again. "Where am I? Is this the Chamber of Sages?"

Mik wondered to himself, "Chamber of Sages? What the heck is Harley talking about?" He got up and struggled to find the fuse box. After restoring power, Mik heard a loud shriek come from the living room. "Harley, we already did the shrieking bit," Mik chuckled to himself. He made his way back to the living room and doubled over at the sight before him.

A young boy stood before him. The boy was about Harley's height, but this boy was certainly not Harley. He looked a lot like Harley, but he wore a green tunic and silver tights. This boy was about the same age as Harley, but had a few distinct differences. His voice was very childlike, as if he hadn't matured fully, and his look was serious and determined. He had beautiful blond hair parted in the center and hung low in the back. He wore brown boots and had a simple gold hoop earring in each pointy ear.

"You...you are not Harley," Mik stammered.

"No, I'm not Harley. Who's Harley? Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" the boy asked.

"Harley is my boyfriend, my name's Mik, and you're in my apartment," Mik answered. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?"

"My name is Link, and Hyrule is in great danger!" Link replied. "I was sent by Princess Zelda to defeat the evil Gannondorf and keep peace throughout Hyrule."

"Very well...wait a minute," Mik began to think to himself. Link walked around the apartment and shrieked when he came upon a mirror.

"WHO IS THAT?!?" Link cried out as he pointed to his reflection.

"That's your reflection, Link," Mik replied.

"That's not me. I'm a little boy. I can't be a man like that," Link pouted.

"I know what happened!" Mik exclaimed. Mik grabbed the cheat book Harley had bought with the game. "I remember Harley mentioning a Link in this game. Harley and Link must have switched roles!"

"I'm old, I'm old, I'm old, I'm old, I'm old..." Link rocked back and forth in a chair and began to cry. "I'm only twelve," Link sobbed. "I can't be old." Ignoring Link's crying, Mik flipped through the pages of the cheat book frantically looking for information. He came upon the present stage of Link.

Mik explained, "It says here that when you pulled out the Master Sword, you were sealed away in the Chamber of Sages for seven years. As a child, you were too young to be the Hero of Time, so they waited until your body aged. I'm concluding that your body aged, but mentally and emotionally you're still twelve years old. But, from what I read in this book, you were quite mature for twelve. By the time you pulled out the Master Sword..."

"...I had already collected the three spiritual stones and placed them in the Temple of Time and played the _Song of Time_ to open the door to the Chamber of Sages," Link finished.

"That's right," Mik answered.

"What good am I now? The fate of Hyrule rests on my shoulders, and I've been transported to this world after I pulled out the Master Sword. What am I supposed to do?" Link asked Mik. "Hyrule is doomed, and I'm stuck here."

"You could help me think of a way to rescue Harley," Mik crouched in front of Link's delicate presence. "You come from a video game called _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. Somehow, you and my boyfriend have switched places and Harley is now in the game you come from. Hyrule is the world you come from, but you are now on the planet Earth." Mik glanced over to the cheat book that lay at his feet. "You have to help me get my boyfriend back to this world safely, Link. I need you." Link stared into the eyes of this man before him. He saw the genuine sadness that filled his eyes, and Link could feel nothing but a yearning to help this person. All throughout his life, Link wanted to do nothing but help those who needed help, and here was another chance to fulfill his life's choice.

Link sighed. "All right, Mik. I will do what ever it is that I can do to help. What can I do?"

"Well, first of all, you'll have to change your clothes," Mik started.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Link inquired. His feelings and fashion sense obviously were insulted.

"Not to say anything against your choice of fashion, but that tunic won't go over well in this world. You need more modern clothes," Mik replied. He studied Link for a moment. "Hmmmm," Mik thought to himself. "My clothes would be too big for him, but Harley's should just fit him." Mik walked over to Harley's closet and searched through his clothing. He found a pair of jeans and a tank top and offered them to Link.

"Here, put these on. Also, here's a pair of socks and sneakers. You won't stick out so much here, at least," Mik told Link. Link dressed in Harley's clothes and posed for Mik.

"How do I look?" Link questioned. Mik studied the beauty before him and stifled the urge to grab Link and make him his. Link looked exactly like Harley, only with longer hair, and pointy ears. POINTY EARS!

"We have to do something about those ears," Mik said. He took a brush and began brushing Link's hair over his ears. Soon the points of Link's ears were hidden, but not forgotten. "If your ears suddenly stick out, we'll think of something." Mik stepped back and smiled at the grace in front of him. Link resembled Harley so much right now it was uncanny.

****

Notes and Disclaimers:

A few disclaimers. First of all, Link, Gannondorf, Navi, Zelda, and any other _Legend of Zelda _characters belong to Nintendo. Harley, Mik, Cyanide, Skids, and any other _Boy Meets Boy _characters are property of Sandra Delete. Saku is my own original character, but with a Nintendo owned idea. I took one of the Gerudo women and named her. Aren't you proud of me?

__

Time and _Entertainment Weekly_ are both owned by AOL Time Warner. I hope they don't mind that I gave them a bit of free advertising in this story, after all, I do have subscriptions to both magazines. So, if they have a problem with it, I credited them, and gave them free advertising. So there.

Also, as far as I know, Game Cube is also owned by Nintendo. I'm pretty sure of that. If I'm wrong, please tell me, cuz I'll feel so stupid if I'm wrong.

Also, I have decided to make Sheik a boy. Forget the whole Sheik is actually Zelda in disguise bit. I like distinguishing Sheik and Zelda as two separate entities. Zelda still has her powers, and will have an impact upon this story, but I still want to keep Zelda and Sheik as two separate people.

A few quick notes. This story is very detailed and does spoil some of the actual _Ocarina of Time _plot. I try my best not to spoil much, but sometimes a story must be told as it's meant to be. I'd advise you not to read this story if you haven't finished playing _OoT_. If you have completed the game or don't really care about spoilers, then please continue on. If not, please mark this story in your favorites. I'd appreciate that.

The _Symphony of Moonlight _and _Call of Phantoms _are not actual songs in the game. I can promise you that. These two song titles are original names I created, and if Nintendo decides to use them in future _Legend of Zelda _games dealing with an ocarina, I won't sue. I'll be very flattered, though. The two melodies do have logical explanation behind them, and I hope you enjoy the creativity.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me reviews. I'm only going to put up the first few chapters for now, and then later on I'll add on more chapters. I have the entire story written out, but if I get any ideas from you guys I'll update a part of the story or something. Enjoy, and thanks for tuning in!


	2. Harley: The Hero of Time?

****

The Legend of Zelda: When Worlds Collide

by CryingSapphires

This is a story involving characters from both _Boy Meets Boy_, an online comic written daily by Sandra Delete (www.boymeetsboy/keenspace.com), and _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, produced by Nintendo 64. I got this idea after the realization that Harley Goldman, the ubershibby and ubercute star of _Boy Meets Boy_, had a striking resemblance to Link, the brave and virtuous Hero of Time of _The Legend of Zelda_ games. The two look almost alike, only Harley has more piercings and Link has pointy ears. So, I got to thinking: What if Harley and Link were to switch places somehow? What if Harley was made the legendary Hero of Time to set out and rescue Hyrule from the evil that Gannondorf had created in the lands of Hyrule? What if Link took Harley's place? What would become of both people? Will Harley come out victorious and defeat the evil king, restore peace to Hyrule, and return to Mik's waiting arms? Or will Harley fail, and become an eternal slave for the diabolical King of Evil? How would Link cope with both aging seven years in an instant and living in the modern world? How will Mik hold out knowing that his beloved must come out victorious, or die trying?

This story features some yaoi, or boy on boy sexual activity (C'mon. It's _Boy Meets Boy_. What did you expect?), but I'm not saying who's going to be getting it on. You have to read into the story to find out. If the thought of yaoi, rape, and self-mutilation offends you, please do not flame me. If you can't handle such content then please don't read this story. I cannot stress enough that I would rather you skip reading this then flaming me. If you don't mind logical reasons behind my storyline for these episodes to take place, then please continue. If not, please click 'back' on your browser, because I'd rather spare you the details.

Anyway, enough of my warnings and notes. On to the story!

****

Chapter Two

Harley: The Hero of Time?

Harley woke up, dazed and confused. "Where am I?" he groggily asked the air. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a large, beautiful room that shone with a brilliant blue hue. Harley felt another presence in the room and he turned his head around to face a tall elderly man. Harley immediately drew himself to his feet and brushed himself off. "Who are you?" Harley asked the old man before him.

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. You have awoken me as the Sage of Light when you pulled the Master Sword from it's block. You are in the Chamber of Sages, young warrior, and a dark age has fallen upon the lands of Hyrule," Rauru answered. He eyed Harley's attire suspiciously. Harley had been wearing his normal clothing; a pair of low riding jeans, tennis shoes, and a mid-drift tank top. Harley then noticed he held the Master Sword in his hand. Harley stepped back at this realization.

"Oh, my Lord! I've...I've entered the game!" Harley thought to himself in shock. Stunned, Harley fell to his knees and solemnly looked up at the old sage. He then recited everything he knew about the game up to this point and beyond. "I'm in the Chamber of Sages. You know me as Link of Hyrule. I collected the three spiritual stones. I opened the Door of Time and pulled the Master Sword. Gannondorf entered the Sacred Realm and took command of the Triforce, and now the lands of Hyrule are in ruins. Seven years have passed. I have to now awaken the five remaining sages; the Sage of Forest, the Sage of Water, the Sage of Fire, the Sage of Shadow, and the Sage of Spirit."

"That is correct, Link. You are very bright for such a young man," Rauru complimented. "But what kind of attire is that that you're wearing? 'Op: Ivy'...what is that?" Rauru shook his head. "This attire is not appropriate and will never do." With a wave of his hands, Harley's favorite outfit was transformed into a forest green tunic with silver tights. A large shield weighed down Harley's back. He felt his pockets full of items ranging from small coins to little bombs. Harley's hair felt heavy, but he then realized a green cap had been placed over his hair. Harley studied his new clothing and pulled his tights up a bit more.

"You had to cover up my stomach, you old goof," Harley thought to himself. "Probably doesn't have any sense of high fashion. I mean, look at what _he's _wearing."

"There, that is better," the old sage assured Harley. "Now, you and Navi have quite a long way to go." Harley looked up to see a small fairy floating around his head. "Go forth now to the Forest Temple, and awaken the Sage of the Forest. I believe she is someone you've known for a very long time." With that, everything before Harley's eyes became a brilliant cerulean, and he was transported back to the Temple of Time.

Once back in the Temple of Time, Harley began to exit the room holding the Master Sword when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around quickly and instinctively drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. A handsome figure stepped before Harley and smiled.

"I see you standing there, Link, and you really do look like the Hero of Time," the figure announced. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sheik of the legendary Shiekah. Perhaps you know of one such of my kind. Her name is Impa, and she guarded the princess of Hyrule for quite some time in her days. I assure you, she still cares deeply for the princess, but her duties beckon her elsewhere."

Harley stared deep into Sheik's eyes as Sheik approached him. Sheik laid a gentle hand upon Harley's cheek, and Harley sighed at the beauty before him. "You are so handsome and brave. You have many trials ahead of you." Sheik drew his hand from Harley's face. "You have to awaken the remaining five sages so they, along with Rauru, can restore peace to Hyrule." Sheik took Harley by the shoulder and led him out through the Door of Time and into the main room of the Temple of Time. "You must go forth to the five sacred temples. They will be found deep in a forest, high atop a mountain, at the bottom of a deep lake, deep in an old graveyard, and across a scorching desert. You must find these five sacred temples, defeat the evil that plagues each, and awaken the five remaining sages."

Sheik stopped walking in the center of the Temple of Time and faced Harley. "There will be a time when you have to return to the Temple of Time quickly. When the time comes, play this melody on the Ocarina of Time, and you'll be sent here in an instant." Sheik drew a harp and plucked a short melody from it. Harley searched in his pockets for the ocarina and drew forth a beautiful cerulean instrument. He held it up to his mouth and mimicked the same melody. He and Sheik played the _Prelude of Light _together for quite some time. Harley was enjoying their small concert until Sheik stopped playing and put away his harp.

"Set a trail for the Forest Temple, Link. You must awaken the Sage of Forest first. I believe you'll know the Sage of Forest, Link. She's an old friend of yours. Go forth, and may good triumph over evil!" Sheik stepped back and threw a small device to the ground, momentarily blinding Harley. When Harley's sight was back to normal, Sheik was gone, and Harley was alone in this strange world with a useless fairy. Glumly, Harley walked over to the steps before the Door of Time and sat down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Navi urged. "We have to go to the Forest Temple and awaken the Forest Sage, or else Hyrule will be in ruins forever an evil will rule all!"

"I can't," Harley sadly responded as he cupped his goateed chin in his hands. "I'm not Link. I'm not even an elf."

"What are you talking about?" Navi eyed the one she knew as Link suspiciously. "Of course you're Link. I've known you since you were little. I was there when you defeated Queen Gohma to free the Great Deku Tree of its curse. He sent me to assist you, Link. I witnessed you defeat King Dodongo, and you helped all those Gorons. You freed Lord Jabu-Jabu of its curse as well. You've done so much already right before my own eyes, and now you're saying you can't do anything? That you're not Link? I'm sorry, but I can't believe that." Harley watched as Navi crossed her tiny arms and turned her head from his face in disgust.

"Look. My name isn't Link. It's Harley. This isn't my world, Navi. I live in an apartment with my boyfriend. I'm in a punk band with my three friends. My favorite band is Op: Ivy. My favorite instrument is the electric guitar. I don't know anything about actually saving the world from impending doom. I've only done it on video games!" Harley stood up angrily. "This is all a game!" He exited the Master Sword's room and entered the Temple of Time's main room. Harley threw up his hands. "This isn't real to me!" He slapped his hand against the altar holding the three spiritual stones and felt the cool, smooth feel of marble against his skin. "This can't be real," Harley said doubtfully. "How can this all be so real? It's a game. I bought this game for $30 this afternoon. I played it all day." Harley turned to face the fairy. "Sure, I guided Link through Dondogo's Cavern and such, but I myself didn't actually walk through it and defeat everything. I didn't actually put my own life on the line, here Navi." Harley sat on steps leading to the Door of Time and sighed. "I just can't do it. I'm not the Hero of Time. And I don't know where he is."

"Listen, you quitter," Navi said sharply. "I don't care who you are. As far as I could care, your name is Link. I don't care if your real name is...is..."

"Harley."

"Whatever. I don't care. You're holding the Master Sword in your hand, Harley, and only the Hero of Time can hold that sword. You have Link's likeness, Harley. And as far as this world is concerned, you ARE Link. You ARE the Hero of Time. Whether or not you understand, you are the Hero of Time. And you're the only who can save our world." Navi floated closer to Harley and sat on his shoulder. "I beg you, Harley. Please save our fair land of Hyrule from the evil that has plagued us."

"Hero of Time," Harley said. Harley thought to himself for a moment. "If I save Hyrule by myself, then I'll be famous! Living the game would be much better than playing the game."

"Harley Goldman, Hero of Time. I like the sound of that." Harley rose to his feet proudly and straightened himself out. "I'll do it! I'll save Hyrule and return it to its former paradise!" Harley shouted triumphantly to the sacred emptiness of the Temple of Time.

"I guarantee that you'll return to your own world someday," Navi assured Harley. She flew outside of the Temple of Time and gestured for Harley to follow her. Harley rose to his feet and padded over to the entrance. "This is what our world has become," Navi said sadly. Harley stepped outside of the Temple of Time and glanced around. The sky had been scorched black with hatred and an evil cloud hung over a mountaintop in the distance. The very air Harley was breathing was filled with an evil stench...a mixture of old blood and tears. Harley gasped and ran back inside the Temple of Time.

"Are you crazy?!?" Harley shouted at Navi, who had followed him. "I can't save that! That's craziness!" Harley dove behind a tall pillar. "I'm scared!"

"You're going to have to! It's the only way for you to return to your own world, Harley!" Navi called from the temple's entrance. Harley sighed and stepped out of the temple.

"Fine," Harley sighed. "Where do we go first?"

"To the graveyard," Navi replied.

"Oh, hell no!" Harley ran back inside the Temple of Time and cowered behind the spiritual stones' altar. "You go to the graveyard! Meet me back here when you're done!"

****

Notes and Disclaimers:

A few disclaimers. First of all, Link, Gannondorf, Navi, Zelda, and any other _Legend of Zelda _characters belong to Nintendo. Harley, Mik, Cyanide, Skids, and any other _Boy Meets Boy _characters are property of Sandra Delete. Saku is my own original character, but with a Nintendo owned idea. I took one of the Gerudo women and named her. Aren't you proud of me?

Also, as far as I know, Game Cube is also owned by Nintendo. I'm pretty sure of that. If I'm wrong, please tell me, cuz I'll feel so stupid if I'm wrong.

Also, I have decided to make Sheik a boy. Forget the whole Sheik is actually Zelda in disguise bit. I like distinguishing Sheik and Zelda as two separate entities. Zelda still has her powers, and will have an impact upon this story, but I still want to keep Zelda and Sheik as two separate people.

A few quick notes. This story is very detailed and does spoil some of the actual _Ocarina of Time _plot. I try my best not to spoil much, but sometimes a story must be told as it's meant to be. I'd advise you not to read this story if you haven't finished playing _OoT_. If you have completed the game or don't really care about spoilers, then please continue on. If not, please mark this story in your favorites. I'd appreciate that.

The _Symphony of Moonlight _and _Call of Phantoms _are not actual songs in the game. I can promise you that. These two song titles are original names I created, and if Nintendo decides to use them in future _Legend of Zelda _games dealing with an ocarina, I won't sue. I'll be very flattered, though. The two melodies do have logical explanation behind them, and I hope you enjoy the creativity.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me reviews. I'm only going to put up the first few chapters for now, and then later on I'll add on more chapters. I have the entire story written out, but if I get any ideas from you guys I'll update a part of the story or something. Enjoy, and thanks for tuning in!


End file.
